The present invention relates to firearms and more particularly to a wall mountable safety device for use with rifles and shotguns.
Many people own firearms including rifles, shotguns, and pistols for recreational and security purposes. These firearms are typically stored in the home environment and so there is a problem with limiting access to them, particularly having minors in the home. The owner of such a firearm is or should be concerned that such a weapon not be handled by a person not properly trained or not having permission of the owner to do so. The consequences of unauthorized and improper use of firearms are well known. Children can mishandle them possibly shooting themselves or someone else. Firearms can be misused during a stressful situation or during an argument. Moreover, theft of firearms can also be an issue if the firearms are not safely secured in a safe or other containment.
Many devices have been developed and are in use for wall mounting and safeguarding firearms. Many firearm owners do safely and properly store their firearms within guns safes, cabinets and varying gun mounts that secure the firearms preventing improper use or theft thereof. However, at the same time, it may be critical that the owner of the firearm have readily accessible access to these firearms in cases of home-defense and other emergencies. The ones available for use with rifles and shotguns have a number of shortcomings relating to ease and speediness of use, cost, and the ability to withstand attempts to defeat the security aspects of the devices.
The present invention provides an apparatus for reducing these problems. The difficulties inherent in the art are therefore overcome in a way which is simple, user friendly, and efficient—which will provide better and more advantageous results.